1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cream scoop. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ice cream scoop with a rejecting member for rejecting ice cream.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings shows a typical conventional ice cream scoop 1 having a rejecting member for rejecting ice cream. The ice cream scoop 1 includes a handle 12, a bowl 11 formed on an end of the handle 12, and a rejecting member 13. The bowl 11 has a cutout or groove 10 for receiving a portion of the rejecting member 13. The handle 12 includes a groove 17 for accommodating the other portion of the rejecting member 13. An intermediate section of the rejecting member 13 is pivotally connected to the handle 12 by a pin 16 extending through holes 18 of the handle 12 and through a hole 19 of the rejecting member 13. An end 14 of the rejecting member 13 can be pressed for rejecting ice cream in the bowl 11, and a spring 15 is mounted in the groove 17 of the handle 12 for biasing the end 14 of the rejecting member 13 back to its original position when the pressing force is released. Taiwan Utility Model Publication Nos. 80712 and 94636 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,381; 4,392,806; and 4,699,582 disclose similar ice cream scoop structures. However, ice cream scoops of this type have many elements, resulting in a high manufacturing cost. Further, dirt is apt to hide in the grooves 10 and 17 and the holes 18 and 19 and thus contaminate the ice cream. Further, malfunction occurs easily and repair is often required.